


You're Mine Tonight

by DoctorsOrders



Series: Screw My Head Up [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Breathplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Dark-ish, Drugs, Established Relationship, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Ravishment, Ravishment Fantasy, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Roleplay, noncon roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: McCoy doesn't give a damn about how Jim wants this to go, he's waited too long already.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No archive warning because I think I made it pretty clear what's going on in the tags. That beings said, **please read the tags!**  
>  I get that this might not be your cup of tea, which is cool. If it's not, please move along.
> 
> ((I wrote 90% of this on the train because apparently all my shame is gone.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here exclusively for the roleplay and don't want any build-up, go directly to the second chapter (:

Bones flopped down on the mattress, jostling Jim just a bit. He sighed contentedly as he snuggled against the pillow. Jim could tell Bones was tired, not even reaching out to pull Jim against him. Normally Jim wouldn't bother him when he was like this, but he'd been waiting for hours for Bones to get back. His shift was only scheduled to go until 2300 and it was 0200. Jim knew he was exhausted from whatever had kept him late; he _should_ just let Bones sleep. 

 

But he was already wearing the plug, already prepped. Had already denied himself for hours. He'd waited so patiently and he _needed_ Bones to fuck him. 

 

Jim let his hand snake across Bones' hip and squeezed his cock playfully. 

 

Bones groaned, " _No_ , Jim." 

 

"Please Bones? I _waited_." Jim kissed his shoulder, gently stroking his slightly interested cock. "I need you, I'm so empty."

 

"I'm dead-tired. Do you have any idea what kind of horse-shit I just spent the day dealing with?"

 

"No...but...wouldn't it feel great to fuck me? Please? I'm already stretched, _slick_ , you just have to push in and—“

 

"Jesus _fuck_ , you're impossible." Bones flipped him to his stomach. His voice was rough and short but his resolve was clearly broken, "I don't need instructions on how to fuck you."

 

Jim grinned against the pillow. Bones tugged at the silicone base of the toy inside Jim. He moaned as his hole clenched, protesting slightly as the large bulb was eased out. It felt good, a slow drag of too much easing into nothing.

 

"How long you been waiting for me?" Bones asked working his pajama pants down his thighs before as he pushed Jim's cheeks apart. Jim could tell he was equal parts impressed and exasperated. 

 

"All night, an hour before your shift was supposed to end."

 

"Good."

 

Bones' cock nudged against his wet pucker. Normally he'd finger Jim even if he'd been wearing a plug but Jim had already badgered him into this so he wasn't surprised when Bones slid in flush with one motion. The stretch and the fullness was a lot to take at once after all the emptiness but it felt good. He loved the way Bones filled him. 

 

He fucked Jim unhurriedly, as though he didn't know—or maybe didn't care—Jim had been thinking about this for hours. Each stroke punctuated with a scrape of his teeth against Jim's neck.

 

"This what you wanted?" Bones taunted. 

 

"Yes," Jim moaned, "I love the way you feel inside me."

 

Bones snapped his hips a little harder against Jim. The skin on skin slap made Jim's cock twitch against the mattress. Sometimes Jim wished there was nothing else, that his whole world could be narrowed to their bed, to Bones fucking him.

 

"Mmmm, harder, _harder_ ," Jim whined. 

 

"Shut up," Bones growled against his ear, "You'll take what I give you."

 

He shivered. Jim knew he was insatiable, he always begged for more—harder, deeper, rougher, _more_. Anything. He loved the way Bones fucked him, but he knew he was greedy.

 

He came before he realized he was close, without Bones even thinking about touching him, fists balled in the sheets, gasping. Bones continued to fuck him lazily. He shushed Jim by pushing his face farther into the pillow as if to stifle the vocal disturbance of his rhythm. 

 

"Hope you don't think I'm gonna stop just cause you’re finished," Bones said with a groan. "Cause darlin', I'm not in that kinda mood." 

 

If Jim hadn't just come he would have after that. Something about the short disregard for what Jim wanted resonated. Bones never pushed more than Jim could take, but the gruffness sparked something for him. Jim wanted to be pushed—put in his place, ignored even—in a way Bones would never think of doing. 

 

——

 

Jim left it until later. He'd wanted to make sure he knew what he was asking for, wanted to make sure he really wanted it, before even bothering to broach the subject. 

 

Jim had come back to their quarters to finish authorizing reports, and found Bones on what had to he his eighth mug of coffee for the day--low by his count--he had instrumental synth on so that had to mean he was reading Federation updates and not actually working. 

 

He plunked down next to Bones, pushing the PADD into his lap and kissing him as he did. 

 

"Hey darlin'," Bones said with a twitch of a grin, "Good day?"

 

"Always."

 

Bones looked over him for a moment, "What is it?"

 

He never missed anything, no matter how bad Jim tried to hide it, and he hasn't been trying very hard at all tonight. 

 

"I wanna try something."

 

"Oh do you?" Bones said with mock surprise. "What will we be getting ourselves into this time?! No more Andorian sensory gel I hope, since I'm _allergic_."

 

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

 

"Absolutely not."

 

Jim rolled his eyes but laughed anyway. "We've tried plenty you've liked." 

 

"Wouldn't mind seeing you in those stockings sometime soon," Bones conceded. 

 

"That can be arranged," Jim grinned. “It’s not a _thing_ this time, it's _not_ the damn sen-gel. I want you to be mean, real mean." Bones raised his eyebrows but waited for Jim to go on. "And I want to pretend to hate it."

 

Bones huffed a laugh, "You want to roleplay?" 

 

Jim shrugged his shoulder noncommittally. Maybe he should have just said yes, but that wasn't entirely it. "Yeah, but you're not someone different. You're just a strange version of yourself. A different version of us. Maybe we were never friends, maybe you scare me?"

 

Bones studied him a bit skeptically. "Come on, kid...what are you building up to?"

 

Jim sighed, "Maybe you're really rough with me...maybe I say no, but you keep going?"

 

Bones considered it, taking a long swig of his coffee before answering. "Like a ravishment fantasy?"  

 

Jim thought perhaps he should be more embarrassed with the way that sounded. "Yeah."

 

"You want me to hurt you?"

 

"A little, yeah, but mostly I want to act like I hate it."

 

"It's gonna be hard for me to fuck you if it seems like you hate it," Bones said quietly.

 

Jim sighed, "So...no?" 

 

He'd known Bones wouldn't jump at the idea, but he'd had to try. If he'd been able to shake the image of how hot it would be to have Bones hold him down while he fought, he wouldn't have said anything at all. He guessed he could think about it when he was alone, imagine what it would be like if Bones fucked him with utter disregard for how he felt.

 

"I didn't say no." 

 

Jim's eyes snapped back up to him.

 

"We're gonna talk about this _a lot_. You're gonna have to get real specific about what you want. You'll have to practice letting me hear you say no when you mean yes so I can keep my damn head on straight."

 

"No," Jim said looking up at him with a cheshire smile. 

 

Bones balked for a second and the laughed, "You never do anything halfway."

 

Jim shook his head.  


	2. Chapter 2

Jim woke up dazed. A little like a hangover, but less headache and more confusion. He tried to rub his eyes but couldn't find his arm. He groaned, looking around. It looked like an officer's cabin, it wasn't his. Where was he? He tried to sit up with no avail.

 

He groaned again. This was...not great, but he was still on the ship so he wasn't panicking yet. Jim tried to move his arm again. He felt it now but found he was restrained. It felt like a cuff, his vision still too fuzzy for him to be willing to look. He sagged against the mattress wondering what the fuck was going on.

 

He heard the cabin door swish open unable to leverage himself up enough to see who entered. It was when he heard the pressure-lock hiss on the door that he really started to worry. 

 

"Well now, don't you look like all my wet dreams," a low voice whistled. 

 

Jim bristled he knew the accent. It was unmistakably his CMO, McCoy. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

 

McCoy padded over to the bed, finally entering his field of vision. Jim felt like he was going to be sick with the way the man was looking at him, all hungry eyes and sharp teeth. McCoy...well, he scared Jim. He was a damn good doctor, that's why he was on the Enterprise, there was no question about that. But he'd had more than one encounter with the man that had made his blood run cold. There was a darkness to the way he looked at Jim, a _want_ that was not well intentioned.

 

"What's going on?" Jim asked. His tongue felt too heavy in his mouth.

 

"You're gonna spend the evening with me, sugar." McCoy laughed as he sat on the bed, "We're gonna have a good time."

 

Jim shuttered. He didn't have to be a genius to know what that meant. Where was his voice? Not that screaming would do him any good in the soundproof quarters. This couldn't actually be happening. McCoy might give him the creeps but he'd never seemed violent. 

 

"Did you drug me?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

 

“You're here now, that's what matters." McCoy put his hand on Jim's stomach, sliding the fabric of his tunic up. Jim jumped at the touch like he'd been burned, kicking his legs and making a panicked noise when the restraint around his wrists didn't give.

 

"As your captain, I order you to stop," Jim said, his voice weaker than he'd have liked it to be. 

 

McCoy threw his head back with a laugh, "Afraid that's not in your cards. I've been waiting far too long to have you. Don't worry sugar, you'll like it." He climbed on top of Jim's legs to prevent him from kicking. He studied Jim's face with a terrifying intensity. " _Fuck_ , you're pretty. You're gonna look even better with my cock splitting you open."

 

"Please don't," Jim begged in a whisper, "Please don't do this."

 

For a moment McCoy stopped, considering. "Why shouldn't I?" he asked, almost amused as Jim squirmed. 

 

"I'm...nothing," Jim begged, "You don't want me."

 

"Oh, sugar, you're wrong. I _do_ want you. I've wanted you for a long time. You're Starfleet's poster boy, I want to have you, and I want to break you."

 

Jim shivered. Fuck, it sounded like he meant it. 

 

McCoy leaned in, his weight still pressing Jim's thighs into the bed so he couldn't get up. He licked a wet circle against Jim's nipple. "I'm gonna fuck you until you like it, until you beg for me to keep going."

 

Jim made an involuntary needy noise. He wondered if that would happen, and how long McCoy would draw this out, how much it would hurt. How long would he suffer before he would cave and say he wanted it to appease the man. 

 

"I've heard the rumors, 'Fleet's youngest captain is a blushing virgin," McCoy taunted pushing his elbow into Jim's ribs as he pulled at the magnetic closure of Jim's uniform trousers, "Tell me they're true."

 

"N-no," Jim stuttered, cursing his cock for being as hard as it was. 

 

McCoy ran a finger down the bulge of Jim's briefs and Jim jumped and whined. "Don't lie to me, Kirk."

 

"I'm n-not," Jim insisted, not sure what he gained by telling the truth. Wondered if it wouldn’t have been better to lie, maybe McCoy would be gentler. "It's just been a while. I've been b-busy with the Academy and t-the s-ship."

 

"Now that's a _shame_. I would have killed to be the first person to touch you like this," McCoy sounded genuinely disappointed. "You know, I've been busy putting people back together, but I've still found plenty of time to fuck. Plenty of time to _watch_ _you_ , your round ass, taunting me through the halls. The way you bite your lip, when you have to talk to me, like you have a secret, like you need me to take you."

 

" _Don't_ ," Jim told him again, knowing it would do no good.

 

McCoy looked absolutely feral as he took Jim's cock in his hand. "You'll change your tune soon enough."

 

——

 

"Stop!" Jim cried as McCoy slid back inside him, deep and hot and full. " _Please_ , just stop."

 

McCoy grabbed his throat, snarling. "I don't want to hear it unless it's ' _more Len'_ or _'fuck me harder_ ,' you got it?"

 

Jim felt a tear slide down his cheek. His hand was tight, pressing on his windpipe, stunting his already shallow breath. He'd never been fucked like this, so full and rough. It hurt, but it felt good and Jim hated himself for thinking that. His cock rubbed against McCoy's hard abdomen, beading precome against his tanned skin. 

 

"No," Jim rasped again, " _No_."

 

McCoy groaned as he snapped his hips a little harder, his cock pushing just that much deeper into Jim's fluttering hole. He sunk his teeth into the meat of Jim's neck and Jim whimpered. 

 

Everything _hurt_. The bite hurt worse than the rough prep he'd done. Jim wondered if his teeth had broken skin, they felt sharp enough. It was enough to cut off his protests for a few minutes as Jim cried instead. He balled his hands into fists straining against the cuffs futilely. God, he was so stupid. He’d heard the whispers that McCoy was sadistic, been told to stay away, but Jim was the captain he had a job to do. Rank should have had some pull with his CMO, should have stopped _this_ from happening.

 

McCoy's fingers were playing with his nipple again, _fuck_ why did it have to feel so good? Jim's gold tunic was still rucked up under his arms. Jim resented that most of all, that his uniform was being defiled like this. He couldn't help the way he moaned as McCoy rolled the pert nub roughly. Everything was so forceful but his body loved it. He moaned despite himself arching into the touch, forcing his body closer to McCoy's. 

 

"There we go," McCoy coaxed, "I knew you'd like it eventually."

 

"Stopppp," Jim moaned. He didn't want to come, didn't want his body to betray him like that. "Stop, please stop."

 

"Shut your pretty mouth, you're ruining this for me." McCoy fucked him harder as if to punctuate his point. 

 

It has been a long time since someone had fucked him and his body loved it, loved submitting, loved the way the hard, hot cock stimulated him. 

 

McCoy scrapped his teeth down Jim's neck his breath warm and shallow. "If you beg I'll let you come," he murmured sickly-sweet like this would be some sort of favor, "Ask me real nice, Kirk." 

 

Jim sobbed, knowing he would come eventually anyway, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a response.

 

McCoy sucked at the soft skin under his jaw, "Come on sugar, let me make you come." 

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Jim heard himself whisper.

 

McCoy laughed in satisfaction. He slowed his thrusts, pulling back so he could stroke Jim's swollen cock. “That’s it, sugar.” 

 

Jim jumped, fighting the restraints on his wrists, he couldn't tell if he was arching in or away anymore. It felt fucking great, despite his mind screaming protests. “No, no please,” Jim backpedaled. Why had he said yes, why was he letting this madman win?

 

“No reason to keep fighting, when you obviously love it.” He resumed his deep, punishing pace. "I knew you'd look perfect stuffed full of my cock."

 

Jim still couldn't quite believe this was happening. Didn't know how he was supposed to look at McCoy after this, he could hardly look at him now. Jim wouldn't even open his eyes if McCoy wasn't insisting he be present in his own destruction. But, _fuck_ , it felt so good. Jim wondered if he’d know it would feel like this if he wouldn't have submitted willingly. 

 

Jim shuttered, his body clenching as McCoy's cock nudged across his prostate roughly. McCoy groaned pulling Jim's hips closer, breaking his rhythm. 

 

"Just say _'Len please'_  for me, just once,” McCoy bargained breathlessly, his thumb rubbing the spongy head of Jim's cock gently. "You'll look so pretty with my name on your lips.”

 

"P-please st--" Jim tried to refute but McCoy clamped his hand over Jim's mouth. 

 

" _Fine_ , I'll just take ' _please_ '."

 

Jim gasped against McCoy's palm still covering his mouth as he stroked Jim roughly. Between the throbbing of his cock and the disruption in his breathing Jim felt a little lightheaded as he came with a cry, his body shaking with the force of his release. 

 

"That's good sugar, I knew you wanted to come for me," he panted as Jim squeezed around him. "Fuck, you feel so good, mmm _fuck_!" McCoy thumped his head against Jim's chest with his release, abandoning his grip over Jim's mouth. 

 

He fucked Jim lazily as he came. Jim could feel the come dribbling out of him, only to have it pushed back inside. He felt filthy, stunned, _used_ as McCoy lay on top of him, riding out the last bit of his orgasm. Jim couldn't move, even if his wrists hadn't been tethered to the bed, he didn't have the strength or the willpower anymore. He wondered if McCoy would fuck him again, or if now that he'd had his way Jim would be thrown out of the sleeping quarters. Perhaps he'd be left in the hallway, speechless and ruined for someone to happen upon. Jim wasn't sure which would be worse. 

 

——

 

Bones lay against Jim, breathing heavily, his grip on Jim's arm just a bit too tight. Almost like he was scared to let go.

 

Jim jerked his arm, his movement foiled by the still-fastened cuffs. "Hey, can I get these off?" Jim asked with tired vagueness.

 

Bones reacted comically fast, his face a mixture of worry and embarrassment. He unbuckled Jim's wrists, stoking the indented skin. "I'm sorry," he said, kissing Jim's fingers.

 

"It's fine," Jim insisted, tracing the line of Bones' muscled arm. "You were good at that. So fucking _mean_."

 

His face faltered for a second, "That was what you wanted, right?" 

 

He looked like he might start apologizing, Jim did _not_ want him to apologize.

 

"Bones, jesus, don't look at me like that. It was _great_ , I loved it. I...fuck, I just didn't expect you to be so convincing." 

 

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended."

 

Jim kissed him softly, letting his fingers trail down Bones' chest. "I really liked how you talked about watching me, like you'd been planning it." 

 

Bones laughed nervously. "Wasn't sure if that was too much."

 

"It was _hot_. And I don't know how you managed to look like you wanted to eat me the whole time, but that was fucking great."

 

"I do want to eat you," Bones said, a shark-like grin creeping over him. "I always want to eat you."

 

Jim laughed. "You fucking bit me! _God_ , it was perfect."

 

"You're okay though?"

 

"Yeah, of course I am." Jim looked over him. Bones looked a bit distressed, "Are you?"

 

"I'm..." Bones paused to take a deep breath, "I need you to stay with me for a little while."

 

Jim blinked, watching the way Bones' hand trembled briefly. His hands never shook. "Of _course_ Bones, I'm not going anywhere. I know it was a lot."

 

"I'm sorry darlin', I just—I didn't know how deep into it we were both going to get. How _real_ it was going to be."

 

"Me neither." Jim wondered if maybe what was bothering Bones wasn't what they'd done but, "...You liked it, huh?"

 

"Yeah," Bones looked at him with more apprehension than he'd seen since the shuttle, "More than I thought I would."

 

Jim kissed him softly, brushing his cheek. "Don't feel guilty, I don't."

 

"I don't feel guilty," Bones whispered into his skin, “Will you want to do it again?”

 

It had been exhilarating to know all of his protests would go unanswered, to be completely at Bones’ playfully sadistic mercy. To know there was only one word Jim could say to make him stop. To know that he had that kind of power, and to pretend for a little while that he didn’t. 

 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously pre-negotiated, Jim is very much a willing participant in this. While not explicitly stated, the drug/sedative, light breathplay, and wrist bondage were agreed to by both parties. i only alluded to Jim having a safeword, but rest assured, he does and Bones knows it. 
> 
> I didn't want to weigh this this down with too much negotiation and whatnot, but i promise they play carefully!!
> 
> Hopefully someone else also enjoys this? Let me know if that someone is you! Thanks for reading!


End file.
